Wolf Sannin
by WildCard 72
Summary: Naruto leaves the village of the leaf with a... wolf? When he returns he will bring with him loyalty, strength, and a wolf summoning contract. Join him on his quest to become the Wolf Sannin and protect his pack as its Alpha. NaruXHana
1. 1 Part of the pack again

Hi I suck at writing in general but I have lots of ideas and feel the need to kill some annoying ninjas (cough Orochimaru cough cough) so any advice on writing is appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else sasgay would die horribly after being neutered by a mad wolf early on in the story.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter 1

By: 4493marine

A young boy no more than 6 ran through the underbrush. His blond hair was matted with dry blood, his cloths were torn, and he was covered in bruises and cuts. But it was his eyes, his eyes that showed just how hard his life had been. Eyes filled with loneliness, pain, and sadness.

"_Why_" he thought "Why me, what did I ever do to them"

That's when he saw what he had stumbled onto. There standing before him was a wolf. It was huge, with silver fur, and a mouth full of teeth that could easily tear him to shreds.

The moonlight glinted off its gold eyes. Eyes that showed curiosity, and was that pity he saw in its eyes. No it couldn't be, could it? He flinched as it jerked its head up.

Cries of "Demon" and "Hell Spawn" could be heard from over the hill.

The wolf walked over to him and looked into his eyes. It snorted, obviously it had found what it was looking for. Then it jerked its head over its shoulder and started walking off. Did it want him to follow? He didn't know. Should he it's a wolf. Only then did he notice that it had stopped at the edge of the clearing. It jerked its head again. This was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.

He heard the villagers getting closer. The wolf actually looked exasperated, that had to be the weirdest face he had ever seen on a wolf. Not that he had seen many mind you. It looked at him once more and left. Then he heard the villagers clomping through the bushes.

"OK I chose life"

That was it. No note, no body, and no blood nothing. He just disappeared. That was the last the Leaf village ever heard of Uzumaki Naruto. At least that's what they thought. Ohh how pathetic justice is sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time Skip: 6 years**

All was silent. It was quiet and relaxing. There was nothing in the cave but a wolf lying on a rock.

"Hey **Risha****" **

_**'Shit he was back.' **_She looked at the blond boy_.** 'He certainly was loud.'**_

**"Yes cub."**

He had grown. His hair was now wilder and grew down just below his shoulders. His chest was bare and showed his well muscled body. He wore black pants that had grown ragged at the bottom. He had lost all his baby fat and looked quite mature he looked about 15 maybe 16. He had fangs and retractable claws gifts of the Kyuubi for releasing him. He also had a tail and wolf ears on top of his head. The most surprising new feature was his eyes. They turned red when he got mad and they had become slits. But that wasn't the most astonishing thing about his eyes. What was is the fact that they now held warmth no longer could hurt alone be seen in them.

"The humans are gathering again"

The she-wolf sighed. This happened a lot but she understood. He was ever curious about his kind.

**"And why should we care"** she asked

This stumped him he had no answer. He was just curious. He remembered living in Konoha.

"I was wondering can I go back and find out about myself and my kind."

She knew this day would one day come. But why did it have to come so soon. She felt that he can protect himself. Still he gets into trouble alot so she had made some precautions.

**"Sure but before you leave I want you to sign this.**

She held in her mouth the summoning contract of the wolves that had been put in her keeping by her master, the summons boss. She felt he was ready for it. the summons boss had told her to give it to whoever she found that had wolf like loyalty to his pack. She had known that it was meant for Naruto for a long time. How could she not he was a wolf in every way besides species. He was loyal, strong, kind, and was always ready to help his pack.

"What is it?"

**"It will allow you to summon wolves. Including me"**

After she had explained its importance and what it did he took it and looked at it with reverence. He did as he was told and signed it. She then taught him how to make the hand signs to summon. His hands moved quickly and he hit the ground.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

A small wolf cub popped up. It squealed and jumped into his arms. He tried to keep the wolf from landing on his face but it was not to be because with the cubs jump and his face fault he couldn't quite keep it together and ended up on the ground with a wolf on his face.

"**I'm Cib**" he said "**nice to meet you. You must be our new friend**"

"Yeah, hey fuzzball can you get off my face" came a muffled reply.

The wolf got off to let said blond off the ground. "**I'll go tell dad that we have a new summoner**" and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"**That went well**" said **Risha**

That just pissed off the blond who was currently trying to pick the fur out of his mouth.

"Overzealous, no good, furball shed in my mouth"

She sighed for a human he was quite weird. **"Naruto keep safe and summon me if you have any problems"**

"ok mom but its not like i go looking for trouble and if it finds me i can take care of myself" he said as he left the cozy little cave

She had a bad feeling about this he was going to get in trouble.

_'Wait'_she thought_'he always gets in trouble, what else is new'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a field not far away our favorite blond had just fallen out of a tree when a blur jumped at him.

'What the hell'

Then he saw his attacker. It was Cib.

'_Oh Hell'_

**"****Hey my dad said I'm your familiar. You know the summon that follows you around****"**

Naruto was now crying anime tears.

'_Why me'_

"Fine" He said "but no drooling while you ride on my shoulders."

The cub yipped and jumped on his shoulder.

"I just know I'm going to regret this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he entered the village hidden in the leaves he noticed it was not very different. He sat down on a stool in his favorite ramen stand. The old man at the counter looked at him and asked what Naruto wanted.

"I'm hurt old man you don't remember your favorite customer"

"N..N..Nar..Nar….Naru….Naruto y…..you…..y…your b…b..b..ba…back"

"Well duh. Jeez I thought you would never get done with that sentence."

The old cook took a long look at him and yelled "hey Ayame get in here we have a special customer"

A young girl with brown hair and an apron walked out. She looked at the young man and sighed. Her dad was always trying to set her up on dates and it looked like his newest suitor had shown up.

"May I take your order?"

"One pork and might I add you look stunning today Ayame-chan."

She was now officially ticked off. Not that this guy wasn't so hot she wanted to jump him here and now but this was getting ridiculous.

"Alright buddy your cute and all but I'm not going out with you and dad I'm not going to go out with a guy you pick for me just let me find a guy myself."

Her dad just looked at her with his mouth hanging open. He then tried to explain that this guy wasn't a special customer because he was a blind date but she didn't believe him. They then heard chuckling. She turned on the guy ready to let him have it but

"I'm glad you find me cute but I'm not a blind date. It's me Naruto."

She almost fainted but then quickly gave him a hug and he proceeded to tell them how he was forced out of the village and his adopted "Mother". 10 bowls of ramen and a story later Ayame noticed Cib asleep on the counter and grabbed him into a bone breaking hug.

"**Help**" He cried

Naruto just laughed and avoided the cries. Then he saw the cub looking at him with his gaze full of malice.

"**I. Will. Kill. You.**" he said over the young woman's shoulder.

This gave him the creeps. He finally rescued the wolf, said good bye and started walking towards the Hokage tower. He saw some girls looking at him and his familiar with hungry gazes and started getting nervous.

"Why are they staring at me so intently?"

The cub just laughed.

"**Looks like you have fan girls**" he taunted

The cub then looked at the girls with a chibi face and soon there was a stampede coming. The young cubjumped off at the last second and landed on a nearby roof as his blond scapego… I mean friend got tackled by the girls. Naruto saw him laughing on the roof.

"I hate you"

"**Revenge is sweet**" is all he could say before the blond escaped grabbed him and ran like the devil was hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got though the security pretty easily seeing as ANBU was holding off Naruto's fan girls. He walked past the secretary because she was too busy drooling and walked straight into the hokage's office.

"Hey Hokage-jiji"

The hokage was currently losing the fight against paperwork. It was multiplying before every time he turned away. He heard someone call his name but didn't take his eyes off his dreaded enemy intent on keeping it from growing. Then he realized what the person had said. He jerked upright looking at the young man. Only then did he realize his mistake.

"Damn I looked away. I swear it grew another foot."

Naruto face faulted "How can you tell its already 10 feet tall'

"Ohh yeah your still here who are you"

"Hello blond, blue eyes, devilishly handsome, smart, funny, and charismatic."

"Not ringing any bells"

Naruto sighed "dude how could you forget me I'm the best"

You could hear crickets chirping.

'_sigh'_ "believe it"

It was then that all the oxygen left his lungs because the Hokage, most powerful man in Leaf, the head honcho, the big kahuna, the big cheese tackled Naruto and hugged him.

"Air…..needed for…… continued….. existence."

"Oops sorry"

Naruto got up and brushed himself off. He then began to explain that he had left and been adopted by a women. When he heard this, the Hokage asked to meet the women.

"Alright backup **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

When the she-wolf appeared Sarutobi just stared. Naruto was trying to find out what was wrong but then he realized it.

"Oh did I forget to mention she's a wolf and I have her summoning contract."

That was the last thing before the hokage face faulted so hard he knocked himself out. He eventually came around and yelled at Naruto for being an idiot and not telling him he was adopted by a wolf. After they got things settled he gave Naruto the keys to his old apartment and Naruto left. Apparently he hoped Naruto would come back one day.

"ahh now back to work." The old man sighed "ok round 309." and the staring contest began he swore he heard the paper say "I will never blink" but he wasnt quite sure he shrugged it off as stress and hard work.

Naruto had just acquired a sweat shirt to hide himself and Cib. He was walking out of the store when he looked up at the nearby hokage tower. He saw papers explode out of the windows and float out all over the village. He was going to help the old man when he heard him yell.

"**Damn it I blinked**"

He just shrugged it off he did not want to get mixed up in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He and Cib were back to back with the door holding it back and panting.

"Oh you just had to come out of my hood. Air my ass your evil" yelled the pissed off blond

"**It's not my fault it was hot**" the cub retorted.

The door seemed to be able to hold back the horde of females by itself. Naruto took a look around he saw his bed and everything was exactly where he left it.

"**Man this place is a dump**" came a voice from under the bed.

The wolf cub came out dragging an orange jumpsuit out from under the bed.

"**Did you really wear this**?" Naruto just nodded "**Dude is you fricking color blind**"

He didn't notice the tick mark on Naruto's head as he advanced on the unsuspecting pest…oops uh cub. The only thing person outside saw was a small object come flying out of the upstairs window. Little did they know the fuzz ball was a wolf that had just been punted out of the building. The young boy, errr man, wolf… hybrid thing, whatever he is, anyway he soon had the apartment fixed up and clean just in time to hear a knock on the door. As he opened the door he saw his wolf summon in the arms of a very hot young woman. The wolf had sticks and leaves in his fur and was covered in dirt. The young woman had 3 dogs behind her.

"Is this your companion" she asked

"What huh you say something" blubbered the world's number one idiot

'_Cute_' he thought

"Is this your wolf, because he told me he lived here and……"

"**No good, lousy, rotten, stinking two bit evil….**" Was the only reply from the wolf

"Wait you can talk to wolves"

"**Stupid, low down, dirty, slimy….**"

"Yeah I'm part of a clan that can speak to dogs and their not really that different"

"**I ought to shove a pine cone so far up his……**"

The young wolf then went into detail about the downright maniacal things he was going to do to his summoner. Naruto sweat dropped at the intense evil thoughts coming from the wolf and the extremely painful things it proposed to do to him.

"Ohh, yeah sorry he's mine." Naruto said "the stupid furball insulted me and became one with my foot and was the first wolf to take flight courtesy of Air Foot."

Said furball attacked his face and he was soon rolling on the ground trying to detach his tiny attacker. The girl giggled she really liked this boy. I mean what's not to like. Cute, funny has a companion, speaks canine.

'_He's perfec_t' she thought

(Ohh how wrong she was)

"Anyway here you go are you new to the village" she asked

"No just been gone for a few years" came a muffled as he pulled Cib off his face.

"Well my names Hana if you want me to show you around or grab a bite to eat your welcome to come find me at the Inuzuka compound"

"Ok I will try to remember that" he said mentally remembering where said compound was

Wait was she inviting him on a date.

'_Nahh couldn't be._'

He closed the door and turned around when he heard a growl…. Only to receive a face full of fur as Cib attacked him again.

'_Not again_' he thought as they rolled on the ground fighting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got to the academy on Monday bright and early so he could avoid the evil that was fan girls. He got to his room and sat in the back. No one noticed him come in besides a young boy with a high collared jacket that covered his face. He smelled like bugs. Naruto filed it away to think about later. He was wearing black cargo pants with lots of pockets and a skin tight black muscle shirt. He had on a black vest over it with lots of pockets for scrolls and other things. He also had on shades, combat boots, and a necklace with a wolf's fang on it. He also still had the scratch marks from his romp with Cib. How such a small furball could scratch him enough to negate Kyubbi's healing factor he'd never know. The instructor walked in and quieted everyone down.

"Alright we have a new student joining us for the exams." He said

Naruto walked up and stood in front of the class surprising everyone minus the bug boy. The girls all started drooling and the boys all looked at him and got kind of scared considering he looked at them like a feral wolf looking at prey.

"My names Iruka now why don't you introduce yourself" the instructor said

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto my likes are wolves, nature, ramen, and my wolf companion Cib…"

He was cut off by a small wolf appearing on his shoulder making all the girls squeal. After he regained his hearing Naruto heard his wolf summons whisper to him.

"**Ahh you do care**" it said

"Yeah and if you push your luck I will not hesitate to drop kick you back to the apartment." Then he got an evil glint in his eyes. "Or give you to the girls"

"**You wouldn't you're not that cruel**" The wolf said getting nervous

"Don't test me pipsqueak" was the blonds only reply "anyway back to my introduction I dislike traitors, and people who hurt my friends. Oh and fan girls. And my dream is to become the Wolf Sannin and become the Alpha of my pack and protect my pack mates."

He heard a boy yell his approval of that last part. He also saw the boy's dog companion.

"You must know Hana" he said

"Yeah my names Kiba and she's my sister" the boy replied "you must be the, if I remember what sis said correctly, hot wild looking wolf boy."

At this Naruto blushed and nodded his head while rubbing the back of his neck.

"**Hey homey pissed on any good trees lately**" Cib asked the boys dog.

"**Yeah a good pine 327 very good year** (Befor Jamie its what matters), **hi my names Akamaru**" replied the canine

"Ok let's get on with the exams" said Iruka

First he did the 3 jutsu's he had learned from the old man the day before but he hadn't really had time to practice so he barely passed. The written part sucked considering he didn't know any of the stuff on it. So it was safe to say he was glad when they got ready to go outside. On the accuracy a guy who he just called the Emo King scored 9 out of 10 on the shuriken and 8 out of 10 on kunai. When Naruto came up he just grabbed the weapons and threw them while walking without even turning to face the targets just passing the table on his way to the line of people who were already done. He scored 9 out of 10 on the shuriken and 10 out of 10 on kunai. The instructor was shocked. This boy hadn't even taken aim. It was time for Naruto's favorite part. I mean what strong young wolf like himself didn't like fighting for the title of alpha. He heard the teacher call his name after a few fights and saw the Emolishious (I own this word) duck ass haired faggot (honestly who has that many fan girls but doesn't get any geez) he walked up and stood across from said emo king.

Cliff hanger Mwah ha ha ha

Ok so what do you think it's my first time so should I continue writing I plan to finish this chap after a week or so and I will fix it up and put out an edited version later.


	2. 2 crouching wolf hidden pervert

So I got some good feed back and it appears there is a poll that some dude wants to put up so here it is. Should it just be Hana or should I add Tsume and or an OC that I might be able to come up with. And any name ideas would be welcome. Also I have been asked if he will learn any inuzuka clan techniques. The answer is no I might decide to have him copy one or two but I'm coming up with wolf techniques he can do so feel free to give me any ideas.

Just Hana

Tsume/Hana

OC/Hana

Tsume/Hana/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I would come out and say what everyone already knows. Sasuke is a homo.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter 2

By: 4493marine

It was time for Naruto's favorite part. I mean what strong young wolf like himself didn't like fighting for the title of alpha. He heard the teacher call his name after a few fights and saw Sasuke he walked up and stood across from him. He was excited he got to fight the rookie of the year.

'This should be interesting' he thought

"Give up dobe you cant beat an Uchiha" guess who.

"names don't mean anything, only loyalty, strength, and protecting your pack" retorted the blond as he slid onto all fours as he extended his claws.

Everything was quiet. Naruto reveled in the feeling of the wind blowing over him, he the sound of the nearby creek, and the soft grass under his hands. He could smell the scents that wafted in the wind food, humans, way too much sakura perfume (if you don't get on the first try you need to slap yourself) and a soft and inviting smell. One that he had smelled many times. One that had meant safety and love for many years.

"Begin" said the instructor

'Mom'

He took off running on all fours straight for the young boy. He got to him and tried to sweep his legs out from under him. Sasuke was surprised at the boy's speed and just barely jumped over the leg sweep. He tried to hit the blond with a haymaker only to get caught and thrown to the ground. He got up and charged straight for his opponent only to catch a right hook to the chin. He flew off the ground only to have his foot caught by the wolf boy and thrown into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Everyone stared. The Uchiha had been beat by the new student. The boy's all smirked and congratulated him. The girls went to check on their crush except for one with a big hoody on. He got his headband and went out with some of the boys to get some barbeque.

He learned their names. The big one that was eating all the barbecue was called Choji. The amazing lazy pineapple was named Shikamaru. Finally dog boy as we already know was named Kiba. They talked about different things and ate until they got kicked out.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

The boys had been talking and having a good time until they saw that there was only one piece of meat. Naruto and Choji both reached for it at the same time. The other boys tried to warn him but Naruto wouldn't let go. They were both staring at each other so intently that they didn't see Cib. He ran out and ate grabbed the meat from both of them. They both saw this and decided that they would join forces to get revenge. The ensuing brawl between the self proclaimed chubby, the wolf cub, and the wolf boy was epic and destroyed a good part of the restaurant.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai **

He had paid for the damage and gone home to take a shower. He was gonna kill that furball when he got home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had just been put on a team with Kiba and Shikimaru and they were heading to the ramen stand for lunch with Choji and their new friend Hinata before meeting their sensei. Choji was complaining about his team.

"Man why did I get stuck on a team with Mr. McEmo, and the silent wonder." Said Choji

"Don't complain you didn't get stuck on the two dog boys." Replied Shikimaru as he sat down and ordered

"Hey I resent that just cause my clan uses dogs means I stink and I'm dirty and wild." Yelled Kiba.

"Yeah Hana smelled quite nice. So it must just be him." Said Naruto as they started eating.

Everyone looked at him. Silence, complete silence. Finally Choji fell off his chair choking on his noodles, Kiba started laughing, Shikimaru just said troublesome, and Hinata eeped.

"So you got a crush on my sister do you." Said Kiba

"No, Nope, absolutely not." Said Naruto nervously

The rest of the meal was spent ragging on Naruto. After they had finished they went back to school to wait for their sensei. When they got there the teacher said that team 10's sensei was waiting for them on a nearby roof. They got their and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Asuma and I like smoking and shogi, I dislike some things and my dream is to have a family and die." Said their sensei.

After everyone else had introduced themselves their sensei told them to meet for their test at training ground 13 and then he left. The rest of them were about to go home when Kiba stopped them.

"Hey guys my mom invited you two over so she could meet my teammates" he said

"I don't know I was gonna go home and hang out with Cib and this dinner would cut in to my lying around time." Said Naruto

"ahh come on Cib can come and besides Hana will be there."

"Really….. I mean I don't know I got so much to do and…. OK you convinced me lets go." Naruto replied

"It's too troublesome." Said Shikimaru.

He was promptly grabbed and dragged by the other two boys.

"Yeah definitely to troublesome"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got their Naruto asked where the bathroom was so he could wash up. Kiba showed him and he walked in. the first thing he noticed was it was steamy and it smelled like lilacs.

'Wait what'

He noticed the feminine shadow on the shower curtain and started to back towards the door. He tried to open it but found that Kiba had locked it from the outside.

'Wait he knew. He is so dead when I get out of here.'

He looked for somewhere to hide but couldn't find anywhere. Suddenly something tugged on his shirt. It was a hand. Whoever it was, was looking for her towel. He got tugged into the shower. He was given a peek at what most men would kill for. Hana Inuzuka in the shower. She was a goddess. He was quickly propelled through the locked door and down the hall way by a huge nose bleed. How he stayed conscious no one knows but he found Kiba rolling on the ground. He quickly pounded him into the floor but was caught off guard when Hana walked out in her towel and punched him through the wall. He found himself in the kitchen with a leg through the hole shaped like his body. Shikimaru was sitting in a chair laughing at him. He saw a woman that looked like a mix of Kiba and Hana.

'Must be their mom'

And that was the last thought that went through his mind before he met unconsciousness courtesy of Hana with a frying pan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. It had been awkward after he had woken up tied to a chair. He had told Hana and her mom the truth and then the next half hour had been spent chasing and torturing Kiba. Dinner had been weird. Hana wouldn't look at him and kept blushing every time she did which only led for him to blush and Kiba to snicker. Hana would glare at him and he would shut up. It was pretty comical if you weren't one of the three especially Tsume who had to admit her daughter hadn't been lying when she said the wolf boy was hot. He had this feral look about him. She wouldn't mind letting him ravage her from the look of it Hana didn't either.

'Wonder if he's as wild in bed as he looks'

Naruto got a shiver up his spine but ignored it. Shikimaru had heard the story and after witnessing the beating of Kiba he laughed every time he saw Naruto blush or when he looked at Kiba. Who wouldn't, the bumps on his head were pretty comical. After dinner they said bye and left. On the way home Naruto hit Shiki because he wouldn't stop laughing. A while later they split up and went to their respective houses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they had met at the specified training ground to take the test. Their Sensei explained that Choji's teams test was to protect a pervert at the hot springs that wrote their senseis favorite book. Naruto and his teams test was to team up with Hinata's team to attack them without alerting the women inside till the other team was neutralized and they had been extracted. they had met Team 12 which was made up of the three best girls in their class. Sakura the smartest girl in class and the co captain, with Ino, of the Sasuke fan club, Ino the best girl when it came to using Jutsu in class, and Hinata who though losing a battle with her confidence was the best at taijutsu in class.

"Alright Shikimaru and Sakura you two need to work on a strategy. Kiba and Hinata need to find our targets. I will be the one to take on the Emo." said Naruto "Ino i need you to go into the Hot springs and keep the girls from coming out until we had fallen back to the safety of the trees."

The people nodded and set about their assigned tasks. The Jonin were impressed at the speed and genius incorporated in the teens orders. He had taken in all his teammates strengths into account and sent them on tasks that would be perfect for them.

Ten minutes later the targets had been sighted and they were hiding in the trees waiting for the signal to begin. A howl was heard on the horizon and they all sprinted forwards. Before the other team knew what was happening Shikimaru captured Choji in his shadow and Ino captured Shino with her clans family jutsu. The two Jonin held off team 7's team leader.

Naruto slammed Sasuke into a tree in a shoulder tackle. He then tried to hit Sasuke but missed, his hand creating a crater in the tree. He slid sideways coughing up blood. Naruto took the opportunity to kick his opponent in the side sending him rolling across the ground. He looked at the rest of his team. Choji had surrendured knowing he couldn'tbreak out and Sakura had put a kunai to Shinos neck before Ino let go of the jutsu and put her own blade to keep the boy still. The Jonins were still battling it out.

His lapse in concentration had cost him though. He received a punch in the stomach from his maddened opponent. He quickly recovered but his opponent was doing hand signs for a fire jutsu. Naruto kicked him in the chest knocking the breath he had taken for the jutsu out of him. He followed up with a kick in the back of the head that sent the emo sprawling on the ground gasping for air. Kiba quickly tied the three up. Naruto took stock of the situation. They had 3 prisoners they had to get out of there before they could give the signal to Ino to yell pervert. Also their sensei's were still fighting.

"Fall back to the tree line Ill take on the pervert." He said

They did so without question and he saw the pervert ahead. He wore a old red vest and a headband with the words for oil on it. He turned just in time to duck under Narutos roundhouse kick.

"Summoning Jutsu" yelled the old man

A huge toad appeared under him and tried to hit naruto with his tongue. Naruto dodged and summoned a young grey wolf.

"Hey Jak a lil help here" said Naruto

Jak just wulfed and ran at the pervert. The man was surprised that this young man could summon wolves. That summoning had been lost years ago. In his disbelief he got knocked off the frogs back and fell in the hot springs. Naruto heard the word pervert and a lot of fighting. he called the retreat and ran off with the jonins to the rest of the teams. They released the captured genins and went to their respective training grounds.

"You all passed" said Asuma "Naruto you will make a great leader, Shikimaru you are well on your way to becoming a great strategist, and Kiba your tracking and bond with your companion are top rate."

'this will be the greatest team of this generation' he thought

"alright" yelled 2 excited young man. The third was asleep on the ground.

After taking Shiki home and saying goodbye to Kiba, Naruto headed home. Cibshowed up sometime on the trip and they were talking about what they were going to have for dinner and other stupid stuff. What else do you talk about when you are together all the time. on the way Naruto smelled something familiar but just put it off as something near his apartment. Suddenly a shadow move out in front of them. The person took a menacing step forward. Suddenly Naruto could make out who it was.

"You"

That's it sorry about messing with the tests but i needed a way to fit pervy-sage in there early so he can meet Naruto notice his dreams and start helping him achieve his goal. Besides if he asked Kakashi to help him and team 7 was all male Kakashi would do it in a heart beat and you know it.


	3. 3 Homecoming

Ok just to clairify. Naruto doesn't want to become Hokage. He doesn't want to protect everyone just his friends. The rest of Konoha can go screw themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I would come out and say what everyone already knows. Sasuke is a homo.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter 3

By: 4493marine

Someone stepped out in front of them. Naruto recognized him at once.

"Oh its just the perv from this morning. I was actually scared for a second." He said

"Hey shut up. I'm not a perv. Im Jiraiya the SUPER PERV" the old man replied doing some weird shuffle thing. (Which I shall now call"The Pervy Shuffle")

"Anyway I'm going home." Naruto replied trying to edge away.

"I want to train you." The Perv said

Naruto was shocked. No one even liked him. Why would someone want to train him? He was the town's whipping boy.

"Why? You do know I was the Fox Demon's container until I let him free." He said

"Yes. Sarutobi told me about how you found a loop hole. What was the loop hole by the way."

"I made a deal with the Devil. I summoned the Shinigami with the foxes help and we signed a contract in blood. The Shinigami would take the Fox out of my seal and the fox would be contained in Hell forever."

"AHH I knew Arashi would leave a back door. Anyway I want to train you because your the son of my student, Karin Inuzuka"

To say that Naruto was suprised was an understatement. He was the son of an Inuzuka.

"Who was my father and you cant want to personally train me just cause of that." He said

"Your father was a blacksmith one of the best. He made the Yodaime's special kunai. Also to answer your second question. No if you were just her son I would have you trained by someone I trust but you have a summoning contract. I want to train you to be able to kill Orochimaru and become the 3rd sannin. The Wolf sannin." the Man replied

The meaning of what Jiraiya had said was stifling. He had the Toad Sannin asking to train him to be the 3rd Sannin.

"I don't know. Can I do it" Naruto asked

His old insecurities were bubbling up making him afraid. Years of abuse made him uneasy his confidence had been shot for years. He was always wearing a mask but down inside he was unsure, afraid, a cowering child. His life with the wolves had taught him not to be afraid but he was once again feeling the cold pit in his stomach.

"Yes you can. You can do it if you try hard enough." Came the soft response

"I will. I have to become strong. I have to be able to protect the old man, Ayame, Cib, and mom. I have a pack now and I have to protect them." He said resolutely

The Perv was amazed that someone that had been through so much could survive and find happiness.

'Karin your child is a lot like you. You would be proud.'

"Alright meet me at training ground 72 after your mission and training tomorrow." the perv then disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto's team was sent on a capture mission.

"This is Lazy Ass troublesome"

"This is doggy style. I'm in position. I hate you Naruto."

"This is smokestack. I have the target is sight."

"This is Wolf Boy. Move in"

They circled the cat while Cib jumped on its back and wrestled it to the ground. Asuma picked it up and started walking off.

"Lets go. I think we just beat the old record" he said through a mouth full of death stick

Kiba looked murderously at Naruto.

"Next time I pick the code names." he growled

"What you don't like mine" He started counting them off on his fingers "Wet Dog, Fido, Doggy Style, Fuzzy, Butt Licker. None of those."

10 minutes later they could be found sporting bruises and cuts from fighting. Shikimaru had accidentley gotten dragged in and his pineapple hair looked like it had been peeled and cut in quarters.

They turned in the cat and went to their training ground. Shikimaru was given weights and made to run, do push ups, and pull ups. Naruto was given a lesson in Kunai and Shuriken from Asuma. Last but not least Kiba was made to climb up and down trees with a full back pack on. After training they went to lunch at a Dango stand.

They met the Female team their. Kurenai was their and so were Ino and Sakura but Hinata was missing.

"Where's Hinata." Kiba asked

"She is with her other sensei learning confidence while I beat the fangirl out of these two." Kurenai answered

Sure enough Hinata came in scrapped up and looked like she had been chewed on by a snake. (Oh the Irony is they don't know how true that is) She was with a provocatively dressed purple haired Jonin. She introduced herself as Anko then began to promptly flirt with Naruto.

An hour and a very weird lunch later Naruto said goodbye to his friends and went to training ground 72.

The perv wasn't there and Naruto sat down on the ground against a tree. A hour later he was still waiting quietly. All of the sudden he jumped away as the tee blew backwards. The sage stood there on the trunk holding what looked like a swirling ball of air.

"Good you've learned patience and awareness. Now I can teach you this move if you want." He said holding the ball aloft.

"Nope I think I will make my own Jutsu but thanks." Naruto replied

"Alright then I think I will have to test you." Jiraiya said

"Bring it on Perv." Naruto said as he slid onto all fours extending his claws.

"I'm a SUPER PERV." the sage shot back jumping at his student with another Rasengan in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the young wolf boy lay in a destroyed training ground surrounded by downed trees. He looked like he had been put through a wood chipper. The Toad Sage stood not far away leaning over and breathing hard. His shirt was torn and he had four claw marks across his chest.

"Wow that was good for a first try. And without summons to. You got me good once and you made me sweat." He said

Naruto just grunted from the ground. The Perv continued talking.

"I told Tsume the Inuzuka clan head about your parentage. She wants you to come over and talk some. I suggest you go change. You have a family Now"

He disappeared and Naruto stood up and limped to his apartment to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the Inuzuka council chamber. Unlike the other more formal clans their council just sat where ever they wanted around the council chamber. I use that term lightly as it looked like a giant living room filled with dogs people couches they had a TV. Apparently the clan head was in charge the council was just a formality. He looked at Tsume.

"So great meeting we just watched animal planet as animals killed things." He said

"Yea. It was great. I love that snake guy. I can't wait till the show where he gets eaten." she said

Naruto just looked at her weird. He had recently found out that he was Tsume's distant cousin. His mom had been her sister's cousins brothers uncles former wife's mother's sister. She had loved the look on his face. she hadn't stopped making fun of him about the fact that he was far enough to date Hana and her. He didn't like it even if he was relieved and a little weirded out at the fact that she had inculded herself in that sentance. He spent the rest of the night eating dinner with the family and hanging around. The Girls couldn't keep their paws (well sort of) off of Cib. By the time the evening was over and it was time for him to go home he had spent an hour trying to get Cib back. After much chasing and pulling a disheveled Cib sat cowering on his head. The only highlight of the night had been Hana's three female companions.

As he was about to leave Tsume stopped him.

"Where are you going young man. Your staying here with your family." she said

"But..."

"NO butz except yours in this house now. I spent time making a room for you and your going to sleep in it." she said

Hana gave him the puppy dog eyes as did Tsume. He looked from face to face.

'can't resist, creepy, can't resist, creepy, cant resist, creepy but still working' he thought

"Fine" he said dejectedly

They jumped up and down and squealed like girls. They then proceeded to drag him to a room down the hall. He said good night and went to bed. It had been a long day and he had training tomorrow. He thought back on the day with happiness he had a team that he was close to, he had a great sensei that could help him get strong and cared about him, and now he had a family. He fell asleep smiling.

I went back and changed the first chapter. Naruto has no dream about becoming the Wolf Sannin he just wants to be the strongest and protect his pack.


	4. 4 Swords and bets

Hey another chapter coming right up sorry for the wait I've been working on Snow Storm and my book recently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi would just finish his useless brother.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter 4

By: 4493marine

Naruto was walking next to the Perv on a trip to find his father's grave. He was still thinking about what Jiriaya had told him.

Flash back  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your father did not leave you because he didn't love you." Jiriaya said to the wolf boy

"Then why didn't he stay with me" He shot back.

"The shock of your mother's death was almost to much. Then there was you. You held what had killed her. He couldn't kill you he loved you and you were the legacy of your mother and him. However at the same time he hated your prisoner. He would have to kill you to get to it and that he could not do. He finally decided to leave you to me and The Hokage so he could keep himself from killing you." The old man said.

"Then what happened to him. No money to send me. No letters. Nothing." Naruto asked

"I got a letter about a month ago. It was from him. He was dieing but he had no money to give you. Instead he made you a sword of the best materials from across the land. He traveled around gathering them and making you the best sword ever. Using technique'sfrom the best metal smiths he crafted a work of art. He put it in a shrine and left it booby trapped and sealed with a blood seal for you to come and claim it." The sage said.

"We are going to go pick it up as soon as possible." He continued  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was what had started this godawful trip. Between the hot springs, bars, and brothels it was becoming a very long trip. He bumped into The older man who had stopped short. Before them lay a cliff face. Two hundred yards up lay a building. Naruto began to run up to the wall when the Sage stopped him. He pointed to a seal 50 feet off the ground.

"That wall will suck your chakra out if you try to run up. Your father was a seal's master." He said

"Then how do we get up." Naruto asked.

The Perv dug around behind a nearby boulder and something clicked. Immediately a stair case appeared. The sage stepped back and sat on the boulder.

"Thats as far as I go. This is your test to see if your capable of using the sword." He said

Naruto just shrugged and let Cib jump up on his shoulder. He began to walk up and got about 20 yards when he heard a thump. He turned around only to notice that the first stair had slammed shut and the rest were starting to close.

"Shit" was all Naruto could say before he began to haul ass up the stairs.

Each thump encouraged him to run faster. He soon got to the top and collapsed. He looked down at the drop. He kept wondering what father set traps to keep their sons out of their inheritance. He walked up to the huge doors. They were 6 times his heigth and could fit 20 men and a midget standing shoulder to shoulder and shoulder to hip in the midget's case. He saw a seal and pumped chakra into it. A voice resonated out of the building.

"If you wish to enter prodigal son then wipe the blood of the maker on this seal." The voice said

Naruto pulled out a knife and cut his hand. He wiped it across the seal and it began to swirl. It lit up and when the breaks in the seal all matched up the door opened and Naruto stepped through, the doors closing behind him. In the center of the room lay a pedestal with a sword. The sword was chained to the pedestal and it pulsed as Naruto got closer. He grabbed it without a thought. It let out a scream like the screech of metal across metal. The chains turned red and exploded. Naruto was thrown through the doors and off the cliff still holding the sword. He heard a whisper.

"Good bye my son may you live a very happy life."

He screamed and tried to turn himself. He saw the ground coming fast but blacked out just before he hit the ground. He woke up in the back of his mind except this time the sewer was gone and before him lay he cave he had grown up in. He heard someone talking. It came from the walls all around.

Naruto was confused. He had found the sword, been thrown off the cliff, and was now he was hearing things.

"I am Burning Fang. Know my name" the voice said.

The walls began to glow and from them came beams of light that collected in the center of the cave. They light formed into the sword from the shrine. It was safe to say Naruto was very confused. The sword morphed into a wolf and walked up to him.

"What the hell" Naruto asked

" Your father used a lost art to put the part of his soul that loved you and didn't want to kill you into this sword. I am the representation of that part of his soul. **Now awaken before we become a big puddle of goo**." The wolf Yelled.

Naurto woke up and found himself plummeting to his doom. He had to summon a wolf. He started doing handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu." He cried.

A poof of smoke later he expected a good sized wolf. What he got was Fenrir. He crashed head first into the summon kings head.

"**Who has summoned the Head of the Loyal Wolf Clan" **He said

"Inuzuka Naruto the Future wolf Sannin." he said

"**Oh really. Kinda like the pervert Gambunta tells me stories about when we play poker on thursdays."**Fenrir said

"Yes except I'm not a perv like him." If you listened relly closely you could hear said perv.

"I'm a super perv."

"**Did you hear that?" **The wolf summon asked.

"ignore it. I would like your blessings to summon the wolves if you please." Naruto replied

"I will test you later but for now I have to go Gambunta was drunk off his ass and about to get in a brawl with the head of the Boar summons." The wolf said. Naruto just sweat dropped and got off so the summon could leave.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe my father did all that. That was suicide." Naruto had gotten back to Konaha and had just told his friends the tale of his journey. He was about to finish another bowl of Ramen when Kiba tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see an anbu standing behind him.

"Naruto the Hokage would like to see you." the masked man said

"Ok see you guys. Bye Iruka-sensei." He said grabbing his ramen. He threw some money on the counter and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He left four confused people behind.

"How did he know it was me" the raven ANBU asked

"It's really you." Kiba and Choji asked.

"When did he learn Shushin." Shika asked  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage sat before the council. News of Naruto's return and parentage had brought a lot of commotion to the room. Some wanted him dead. Others wanted him left alone. More still wanted him to become a weapon for their use. One wanted him to be disownedby his new family. The Hokage smirked thinking about the man leaving the room with a dog attatched to his pants and his heart boxers showing courtesy of Tsume.

"Hey guys whats up." Everyone turned to see Naruto leaning back behind the Hokage's desk slurping down ramen.

"Get out of the Hokage's desk you little twerp you don't deserve to sit back their. Also throw that trash out its impolite to eat in a meeting." one civilian member said. The man caught a bowl to the chin and fell down unconcious. Everyone looked at Naruto and he held up 4 fingers.

"One. You don't command me your not a ninja. Two. I don't care what you say I can sit where I damn well please. Three. I was done anyway. and four. **RAMEN IS NOT TRASH. **Oh and your mother's a whore." Naruto then leaned back farther and waited till one of the shocked council was ready.

"Naruto we would like to ask if you are loyal to Konoha." The Hokage asked.

"No" His simple answer stunned the crowd. "I am loyal to my friends, my team, and you Old man."

"But we never did anything to you." The Hyuga head said.

"I have seen you tourcher your branch members when they did not attack me so do not play innocent."

"What do you plan to do." Saurtobi asked. He was secretly pleased. This village did not deserve the wolf boy's loyalty.

"I will become the Wolf Sannin by killing and replacing Orochimaru." He said matter of fact like killing one of the most dangerous S-ranked Missing nin from Konoha was an everyday thing for him.

"You could never defeat him. You are just a weak demon. The Uchiha would be much more capable of killing him." Another stupid civilian said.

"Naruto could beat the Uchiha blindfolded." They heard a voice from the window only to find the Toad Sannin leaning against the wall.

"I have trained him partially and will continue to train him" The Perv said. Fuck head civilian number 3 was about to talk when he was cut off by Naruto.

"You have one month to train the Uchiha. I will not train any further so he can at least come close to catching me. At the end of that time we will have a match in the Stadium. If I win you civilian's stop sticking your nose's in ninja business on pain of death. If he wins Toad boy over there." He pointed to the perv."Will train him instead of me and you can use me as your slave weapon whatever."

"It's on." Fuck head number three said

"You sure about this" The perv asked as they turned to leave.

"Yes." Naruto said

"I wager my daughter to the winner." Tsume said making Naruto swivel around. She was smiling madly.

"Oh yeah. The Uchiha will become a sannin. We get the demon and Sasuke gets the Inuzuka bitch to continue his line and intertwine the clans." None of the civilians saw Naruto slide a Kunai out of his sleeve.

"Just you wait Tsume. We will turn your daughter into a breeder." Fuck head #3 continued. Tsume just smiled. She had seen the Kunai and knew what was coming.

"So how are we going to get the whor........" He never saw the Kunai that split his head open coming. It continued on and stuck in the wall. Everyone turned to look at Naruto. His eyes had turned to slits and turned a feral yellow. His claws extended, his hair grew shaggier, and his ears and tails popped up. He growled and turned to leave. Tsume just laughed and looked at the quivering body on the floor.

"Some how I don't think the Uchiha will have any children after this is over." She said with a feral look that scared everyone in the room.


	5. 5 Fight for the girl

Hey another chapter coming right up sorry for the wait I've been working on Snow Storm and my book recently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi would just finish his useless brother.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter 5

By: 4493marine

Naruto sat in the middle of th of the stadium. He had a wadrobe change over the last month. He wore a black vest with a hood (Kind of like Kiba's sweatshirt but black with pockets and no sleeves) He left it unzipped and wore nothing underneath. He still wore his fingerless gloves with the wolf engraved plates on the back, black cargo pants and black combat boots. His hair had grown shoulder length and was shaggy making him look a little wild. He had totally avoided walking the streets to keep from being jumped by fan girls. He fixed his gloves and thought back to his meeting with Tsume.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto began to walk out of the back rooms into the stadium when he noticed someone leaning against the wall by the door.

"If you lose you get disowned, you become a weapon with no free will, and more importantly you lose Hana." Tsume said

"Why. Why put her in this. She needn't be in this." he replied.

"To test you. Because if you aren't strong enough to fight for her you don't deserve her. If you don't have the heart, you will lose her."

" But what if I'm not strong enough what if he wins." He lowered his head

Tsume quickly covered the distance between them and slapped him.

"You are an Inuzuka. You don't not give up and you fight for what is dear to you. He is an Uchiha that fights for glory and his clan. You fight for honor. He fights for pride and his name." She put her hand on his face and lifted it up. "What do you do, young Inuzuka, if he knocks you down."

"Get back up."

"And if he throws you trough a wall."

"I step back through it."

"If he cuts your arm off. Or stabs you in the gut. Or rips out your heart. Or burns your body."

"I fight and fight until I cannot fight any longer. I don't give up. I kill. I run. I go on until I win. Only then can I die."

"If he threatens your loved ones."

"I tear his head off." Naruto's eyes began to change and his teeth became longer.

"And what do you do this for."

"Not pride. Not Glory. Not money. Not fame."

"Then what do you fight for" Naruto yelled his answer

"I FIGHT FOR MY LOVED ONES" Tsume just nodded and began to walk away.

"You have to win for Hana's sake. If you lose and live l will kill you. So if you must lose you better take his sorry ass with you."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat there waiting for his opponent. He had no idea who was training him but they were unusually late. Leaves stirred in the middle of the stadium and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

"Good I was waiting for a fight." Naruto said

"I will win." Sasuke said "I'm an Uchiha."

Kakashi left the arean and the proctor explained the rules.

"You both know the bets. You will fight until I deem someone unfit to continue, someone is knocked out, or some one dies. Begin." He jumped away

Naruto crouched on all fours and charged Sasuke. Sasuke started some hand seals

FIRE FLOWER JUTSU

Naruto dodged the fire and kicked Sasuke up into the air with the help of three clones.

U

ZA

MA

KI

NARUTO BARRAGE

Everyone looked at the crater only to find sasuke had substituted with a boulder.

"Pretty good" He taunted "But I can do better"

He took off at high speeds and began to kick the wolf boy around like a soccer ball. With one final kick he put Naruto into the wall of the stadium. All the civilians began to cheer because the demon had been defeated. Hana stood up and looked a little disconcerted. When the dust settled they saw Naruto laying in the dirt. Sasuke walked up to him and kicked him in the side.

"Looks like I get your little mutt bitch." He said smirking.

"Hana relax. It's not over. He won't lose without dieing and even then he will take that asshole with him." Tsume said

Naruto started to change into his wolf form.

"She IS NOT a trophy to WIN." He said catching Sasuke's second kick.

He flipped up onto the wall and openend his mouth.

BARK

A wall of fire chakra shot out of his mouth and raced towards Sasuke. Sasuke barely escaped. The toad sage at next to Tsume(Old pervs trying to score.) he stood up and walked to the railing.

"Naruto, your ladies at stake here." Hana tried to object but was cut off "I think its time you showed him your true speed."

Naruto smiled wolfishly scaring a few of the onlookers. He put his hand on his vest and slid it off. He did the same with his boots. He held them up and dropped them. Dust shot a hundred feet in the air scaring everyone present. The fact that a genin was carrying that much weight scared them. Naruto swore he heard someone screaming about the flames of youth. He looked at the Uchiha and again took off. This time they were evenly matched. No one saw much just snatches of them here and there. A few times they were seen with kunai locked. Finally they saw the Emo stop.

FIRE BALL JUTSU

He fired it right at the Inuzuka. Naruto barely had time to get between them and the flaming ball. He jumped into the air and took on the jutsu head on. His burned body fell to the ground . The Inuzuka clan gasped. That was a low blow. Sasuke walked towards the struggling figure. Naruto had barely gotten to his knees when Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up and slammed him up against the wall. Naruto coughed up blood.

Hana looked worried. The Inuzuka began to yell about how cheap that was. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just looked back and stood up walking over to the railing.

"You are worthless. You don't deserve to live. Just give up and die." Sasuke said

Hana looked at her mother. Tsume just shook her head.

"It's not over." She said

"I won't give up and I won't die until I take you with me." Naruto said spitting blood on Sasuke's face. Sasuke jsut slammed him against the wall again.

Naruto looked at him and just coughed up more started to laugh.

"I am an Inuzuka. I don't give up and I fight for what is dear to me. You are an Uchiha that fights for glory and your clan. I fight for honor. You fight for pride and your name. I was once asked." Naruto said. Hana looked at him like he was crazy. Why did he not just give up.

Tsume stood up by Jiraiya. She began to recite with him.

"What do you do, young Inuzuka, if he knocks you down." He said

"Get back up." She said to Hana "And if he throws you trough a wall."

"I step back through it." He sputtered

"If he cuts your arm off. Or stabs you in the gut. Or rips out your heart. Or burns your body." She whispered

"I fight and fight until I cannot fight any longer. I don't give up. I kill. I run. I go on until I win. Only then can I die." He yelled at Sasuke's.

"If he threatens your loved ones." She yelled over the noise of the crowd.

Naruto hearing her smiled and roared over all of the back ground noise.

"I tear his head off."

"And what do you do this for." She continued

"Not pride. Not Glory. Not money. Not fame."

"Then what do you fight for" She asked as if asking the whole stadium. She said the last part with him.

"I FIGHT FOR MY LOVED ONES" He roared headbutting Sasuke's face.

Tsume turned to her daughter.

"He fights for you. He fights because you are dear to him and are worth fighting for. He will win if it cost's him his life. He won't give up your to precious to him." She said turning back to the field.

"He won't give up for anything."

Naruto tried to stand but was shoved back up against the wall by a bleeding Sasuke.

"You will die now. Where is your honor now. Stand up after this." Sasuke said right before shoving a Chidori through Naruto's chest.

Naruto sat impaled on his opponents arm. It had just missed his heart but he would most likely die anyway. Sasuke pulled his arm out and drooped Naruto to the ground. He began to walk away. Naruto looked up at Hana. She sat in the stands crying and looking at the floor. She stood up and screamed at him.

"Why did you not just give up she asked."

He just smiled and pulled himself upright. His wound began to heal but it would not be enough. He walked up behind Sasuke who was waving to the cheering crowd. Naruto grabbed the emo and threw him into the wall. Sasuke stumbled out.

"Why do you still fight you will die and the Inuzuka breeder will be mine. Just give up and die with dignity." he said

Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You don't get it. Yes I will die. Yes there is no hope for me. BUT I WIll TAKE YOU WITH ME." He said

His eyes began to glow with an unworldly light. Jiraiya saw this and turned away.

"What is happening" Hana asked

"I have seen it many times before. He is using his life force to continue. It will kill him but he will take Sasuke with him." He said

"Drag him to hell with you. You were a good student may you rest well." He said to Naruto before starting to walk away. Sarutobi to turned. He saw Naruto's surrogate mother standing on the wall of the Stadium. She jerked her head towards the field. He turned in time to see Naruto's eyes turn back to their wolf form. Naruto's white aura turned yellow and wolves began to howl throughout the surrounding woods. Cib began to change. He grew until he was the same size as Hana's triplets. He jumped down and stood by Naruto glowing the same color. Risha stood between the toad sannin and the hokage.

"**We are a pack. We live as a pack. We fight as a pack. We die as a pack. The wolves are combining our power so that he can live."** she said

Naruto blurred out of sight and slammed Sasuke up into the air. He jumped up and slung Sasuke into the ground creating a giant crater. He again blurred off and appeared behing the struggling Uchiha. Naruto back handed Sasuke across the field before blurring and appearing above him. He axe kicked the Emo king straight into the ground. Naruto began to walk off, as the Proctor called it a KO, only to get 30 feet before passing out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke only to be chocked by a hug from Hana. He lay in his bed and looked at everyone around him.

"You gave us quite a scare." Tsume smiled

"**Don't ever do that again"** Risha said.

He smiled and lay back down only to shoot back up.

"Wait what are you doing here." He asked his wolf mother.

"**I Moved in along with the rest of the wolves and the wolf clan." S**he said. He looked out the window only to find wolves and dogs playing in the rather large Inuzuka compound.

"Life just got a little weirder." He said. He looked at Hana.

"SO..........." She started to move towards him. "DON'T kill me please."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Why would I hurt my stubborn boyfriend." She said smileing sweetly. Jiraiya gulped and slid away holding his manhood. He had seen that smile before.

"B B BO BOYY BOY FR BO FFFFF FF F BOY FRIEND." He asked just before passing out.

"Ah just like my husband when we first started going out." Tsume and Risha both said starting to reminese. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY." They yelled.


	6. 6 There and back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi would just finish his useless brother.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Chapter

By: 4493marine

Naruto was walking behind Jiraiya. It had been two hours but the old perv hadn't told the wolf boy where they were going. Naruto was paying so little attention he almost ran into the old man.

"Alright Naruto. I have a confession to make. We aren't just going to train in some field. I am taking you on a journey for five years. I plan to teach you how to work togethor with your summons, use your sword, and many other usefull things such as create your own jutsu." The old man said.

"PFFFT. I knew this was coming. OK lets go." The boy said

"WHAT. I assumed you would be mad that I tricked you."

"Nah by the way there is someone here." Naruto said sniffing

"OH good Kenshin is here." The old man said "You might want to take out your sword."

A flash of red and a young man with an x shaped scar had his blade locked with Naruto's. The man had long red hair.

"Hello Naruto." He said "I am the Battosai"

* * *

Time Skip-a year.

Naruto was leaned against a tree and thought about the news he had received recently through the Toad Sannin's informants. Sound had attacked the leaf village and done some damage but nothing major. Jiraiya had learned of the attack early through the Kazekage and informed the village. Sand had been offered a chance to help but the Kage was in debt to Naruto for helping get the one tailed beast free in the same manner as Naruto had gotten rid of the fox. While few people were hurt there was substantial damage to the buildings. The Kazekage had been killed and Orochimaru used the man's likeness to get close enough to kill the third. While Naruto was sad, he had always known the old man would die. Naruto had missed the memorial but he had given his own memorial. With that over with he went back to what he knew the old man would have wanted him to be doing instead of mourning, training. Naruto dove out of the way as a foot implanted itself into the ground where the wolf boy had been standing.

"Ahhh good Naruto. Your getting better." The man said. He wore a green domed hat and had a huge mustache.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me you bloody pedophile. If I didn't see you always sneaking around at the hotsprings with Jiraiya I would swear you were bent." Naruto said catching a knee to the chin. He flew back and connected with a boulder.

* * *

Time skip- two years.

Naruto stood on a stone pillar. He had done much since the attack on Konoha. Other than finding the slug sannin and convincing her to go to be the fifth Hokage he had visited all the major countries and met much of the Toad Sannin's spy network, while simultaneously setting up his own. He had also seen many things and learned much from his sensei's. He knew how to use his sword and had made his own fighting style which was a version of Kempo with a few outside moves, all of which incorporated his four legged fighting style. He was starting to become powerfull, but he would still need more to beat the snake sannin. The Uchiha was soon to be the snake man's new body and while Naruto could whip the little shit, he did not want an Orochimaru with Sharingan. Suddenly the perverted sage appeared on a pillar not far from Naruto.

"Ok Naruto you have learned alot but now you will meet your most powerfull sensei yet." The man said

"Who is it this time." Naruto said looking straight at the old man.

"IT IS ME. THE GREAT AND POWERFULL SUPER PERV SHALL TEACH YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW TO FINISH YOUR TRAINING." He shouted doing the pervy shuffle.

"Bring it on old man." Naruto said dropping on all fours.

* * *

Time skip-one year and 6 months.

Hana POV

Hana was standing in what was supposed to be one of Orochimaru's bases. The triplets started going crazy and Hana looked towards the direction they were barking. On a ledge not to far away stood her target Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke" Cried Sakura and Ino.

'why anyone would want them on their team I will never know.'

She looked at her team. She and Kurenai were deployed with Anko while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata played back up. On paper not a bad team. They had Anko the snake ninja, her Mini me, Kurenai the genjutsu mistress, Sakura the apprentice to Tsunade, Ino of the Yamanaka clan, and herself the next clan head of the Inuzuka. In reality, she had two fan girls after the object of their affection, her sadistic friend bent on tearing the target apart for information on her former master, herself, a young girl that was still being brought out of her shell, and Kurenai the genjutsu mistress.

"Sasuke you can still come back with us." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't think so." He said before turning to leave.

"Please Sasuke don't leave." Ino said attatching herself to his left arm

He grabbed her wrist and tossed her like a rag doll across the room. She bounced twice before skidding to a stop 20 yards away. Sasuke charged up a chidori and prepared to rush the girl.

'Shit' Hana jumped between the two. She knew she was going to die. She could feel the electricity in the air as Sasuke disappeared. Then she saw him.

'strange, he can move so fast why can I see him.'

Suddenly the lightning chakra stopped a few inches from her heart.

"Man this is troublesome"

Hana saw a hand attatched to Sasuke's wrist. The hand led up to a man. The man was wearing a white hooded figure with a gourd on his back.(Think Assasains creed.)

"I finallly get home for the first time in forever and I am all set for some rest when Grandma Tsunade sends me to catch some snot nosed stuck up..... never mind it's not worth it." the man said

"who what when where? Why are you disrespecting the Hokage like that." Sakura yelled. Sasuke finally over the shock at having been stopped tried to strengthen the electricity in his hand.

The figure noticed this and tightened his grip. Sasuke winced and the chidori disappeared.

"Imma ninja, Ima ninja, I'm a ninja, and............... I am a ninja. The answer to the last only descernable one is cause she doesn't care." He said

"LET go of my arm." Sasuke said pulling his sword and holding the point against the man's throat.

The man simply increased the pressure and broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke fell and held his fractured limb in his hand and jabbed his sword forward. What he didn't expect was for the man to go up in smoke.

"You really are useless." The man said pulling his hood back. Everyone said the same thing.

"Your back."

* * *

Naruto POV

Naruto dropped his hood and stood there. Their faces were funny.

Sakura was stunned

Hana was happy as hell

Sasuke was pissed

Kurenai was stony faced

Hinata was nervous

Ino was turned on

and Anko was........ well Anko, crazy and sadistic

"Hey Jiraiya, Orochimaru is watching us from a rock outcropping a mile to the east." He said smiling as the Toad Sannin appeared next to him

"Ok I'll take care of him." The man said disappearing again

"So my mission is to bring you guys back alive. Your mission has been ended. Now stay back while I finish this. Sasuke charged the wolf boy, his sword arching for Naruto's head.

"You might be fast, and you might have a sword but I am still stronger than you." Naruto said lazily flicking a slash away from his face.

Sasuke launched a flurry of impressive attacks. They were all advanced moves, however Naruto had no problem considering Sasuke sucked and was down to one arm. This only infuriated the Uchiha farther. A few more strokes and Naruto got bored. He ended it by kicking his opponent across the clearing. Sasuke's seal began to grow until he was covered and he had wings. He took off again. Naruto readied his blade when he noticed that he wasn't the target. Hana was.

'Shit I'm to far away.'

'_Unleash my second form'_

Sasuke was almost to her when Naruto raised his blade.

"ROAR BURNING FANG"

The sword began to glow and light exploded around Naruto. He brought the sword down and a beam of power cut a deep trench between Hana and Sasuke. Said snake boy had to stop to avoid being killed. Everyone looked up Naruto stood there in feral form. His sword had changed as well. It was now a two handed sword with a hilt that looked like two wolves, one black and the other white, howling.

"Your fight is with me Uchiha. Now prepare to die." He said. He started a series of one handed handsigns.

"FIRE WOLF. WIND WOLF"

A wolf made of fire and another of swirling air sprouted from his mouth and began to bear down on Sasuke, side by side. The wolf one appeared to be faster as it got to the boy first. Sasuke cut it in half, fire flying by him. The second one however did not attack. It exploded sending currents of air all over the place. It fueled the fire still in the air, and burned all around Sasuke. He jumped back slightly charred but no worse for the wear. Suddenly Orochimaru appeared beside him.

"We are leaving." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke glared at Naruto and did the same.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto said

'_No shit sherlock.'_

'Shut up Fang'

'_INCOMING'_

_'_Say what'

All other thoughts were cut off as he was tackled by Hana.


	7. 7 Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi would just finish his useless brother.

_thought_

**jutsu**

Wolf

Wolf Sannin

By: 4493marine

Naruto left the Hokage's office after having reported back to Tsunade. He didn't get very far before he was trapped by his favorite bitch.

"Soooooo..... Naruto how was your training." Hana asked as she fell in beside him.

"Meh, I learned stufff." Naruto replied, he nearly plowed into a fruit cart at her next question.

"So when are you taking me on a date."

"Say wha'."

"Good meet me at the clan gate at 7, we can go dancing or something, no dinner I have to eat with mom." She kissed him on the cheek and jumped off towards the Inuzuka compound.

'That's not right. Springing something like that on a guy. Man now I have to find something to wear.' He thought

'Ha Ha. She just weaseled you out of your shorts, or at least she will have by tonight.' Fang said in chibi form doing a dance while holding a sign with the words score over his head.

'You are the weirdest wolf sword thing ever, and she did not.'

'yep she did'

'you know what I am shutting you out.' Naruto said before blocking his connection with the sword.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the gates. There standing in some tight jeans, a white top, and a black leather jacket, was his girlfriend.

'Oh shit. I am so screwed.' Naruto thought

'Hell yeah you are, is that her fuck me heels I spy. You are so getting laid tonight.' Fang said

'That is not what I meant and you know it.'

'Jeez you sound like me when I went on my first date with your mother. Just follow my advice and you will get through tonight.' He said confidently

'Really, you think it will work.'

'Hell no I messed the first date up so bad, but she thought it was cute. It's the only reason you are alive.'

'Real helpful dad.'

"Hey there sexy." She said smiling. He had chosen to wear black pants, a white button up and a red tie.

"Hey, so I thought we would go to the shinobi club." He sounded unsure of himself.

"Sounds fun" She said looping her arm through his.

'Oh yeah this date is going to hell in a hand basket.'

'Oh shut up Scroogey McKilljoy, enjoy the moment, you'll do fine'

"So how did your training go." She asked as they strolled down the street.

"Pretty good. Mostly trained by myself or the wolves and made up new techniques, had a few special teachers though." He said." I missed you alot though."

"Aww how sweet. What about Jiraiya of the toads. Wasn't he training with you."

"No it was mostly by myself or with my trainers till the end where he fine tuned me, and even then it was hell trying to drag him out of all the brothels and bar's."

"Well he is a super pervert. I read a few of his books, they were pretty good." She said

"Oh damn." Further conversation was ended by their arrival to the club. A quick flash of their Shinobi ID's and they were in. Naruto saw a few people he knew. He nodded to Shino and Hinata sitting in a booth not far from the door. Shino nodded to Naruto as he passed by. Kakashi was in the corner reading his book and drinking sake.

Naruto dropped into a seat where he could see the door. He poured some Sake and started to drink when he got a slap on the back. He inhaled the drink and started choking, once he had cleared his airway he looked at his attacker. It was Kiba.

"Hey Cuz whats up. It's good to have you back." he said

"Well I was on a date, but it's good to be back." Naruto replied giving Kiba the patented Scram eyes. Kiba obviously got the message.

"See you back at the compound I just wanted to welcome you back." He said quickly before making tracks

"He seemed nervous" Hana surmized

"Your not the only one with the ability to pull the alpha card on him." Naruto said

"Ok stud, you going to dance with me." She said standing.

"No I think I'll let my beautiful girlfriend dance alone in a group full of hormonal guys." Naruto said sarcastically before being dragged by his tie to the dance floor.

"I like this tie." Hana purred sensually into his neck when the reached the floor."It is almost like a collar."

"Someone is Dominant." Naruto said.

"Don't you forget it." She said as they started dancing. The night was a rush of color, light, and noise.

* * *

Naruto was walking Hana back home after dancing. As they reached the gate Naruto got nervous.

'OK cub like I said you go in slow, and remember 90/10.'

'Not helping.'

"I had a good night" Hana said smiling up at him. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

'90/10, 90/10'

'shut up'

She looked so pretty he lost control as something inside him took over. He leaned down and kissed her.

'I said 90/10 not the full 100% you overzealous son of a....'

The voice in his head was cut off as Naruto wolf senses went wild. He wrapped his arms around Hana and dove to the side. Three Kunai appeared in wall where they had been moments ago. Whatever had taken over earlier was still in control. Naruto stood up as 5 Ninja appeared in front of them. They all had sound headbands and outfits.

"We were sent to kill you so you couldn't interfere in the invasion of Sand." The leader said.

"You tried to hurt my mate and for that you will die." Naruto growled. He let loose all his predeatory power in a single burst. The nin that looked into his slitted eyes all froze instantly. The rest of the four jumped back as Naruto sent a Kunai straight into the paralyzed ones head. The other four moved quickly converging on him two from each side. Naruto dropped into a crouch as Cib appeared from behind him jumping over him latching onto one of the enemies throats. Naruto followed the leap with a diagonal slash from Burning Fang. He caught the middle nin and slit him from crotch to neck. The last two turned to flee but were caught between one pissed off Wolf boy and one angry wolf. They turned back to back and attacked. Naruto grabbed the man's arm and twisted till he dropped his kunai, with his inhanced reflex's Naruto grabbed it mid-air and shoved it through the man's chin and into his brain. He dropped the man and looked over to see Cib standing on the other Nin's corpse.

"Man that was close. What the hell was that Naru. You kiss the girl and totally block out the rest of the world. You almost got skewered, your instincts are so shot you couldn't hunt down an oreo cookie." The wolf complained.

"Dude who pissed in your wheaties this morning Princess we are both still alive." Naruto said patting the young wolf on the head. Although what he said about the invasion of sand is disturbing. I have to report this to Granny."

* * *

Hana, Naruto, and Cib stood before Tsunade.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, but I doubt this is a social visit. I got a report of a group of nin slipping over the south wall and another one saying 5 dead sound nin found dead in front of the Inuzuka compound. Now I'm not sure but I think, I think, it was you." She said looking at the young wolf boy.

"You are right I killed them. I was just getting back from a date with Hana-chan when they attacked. They said they were assasains from Sound to keep me from messing up their invasion of Sand. Now seeing as weak as they were and unprepared, I think the Snake-teme is giving me a message, he wants me to be there at the invasion." Naruto said in a steady voice.

"I think this is a good summary, therefore we can't send you into a trap." She said

"I am the fastest person in the village as well as one of the strongest, you have to send me as back-up." He said."Gara might need my help."

"The council will never allow it." She sighed.

"But I do believe I need to send a two man squad to Sand to pick up Shikimaru. I think you are the perfect choice." She said smiling behind her papers.

"They can't say anything about that becaus it has nothing to do with war, right." Hana said smirking at the loophole.

"Yep they can't say a thing." Tsunade smiled."I expect you to leave in an hour."


	8. 8 The battle for sand

Hey I have been swamped but I decided I had some more writing to do. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto, Cib, Hana, and her triplets stood on a small rock outcropping overlooking the Rain army surrounding the Suna. At there feet lay a squad of dead Rain nin, the back guard had failed to impress them. Campfires dotted the desert in front of them. A giant war tent stood at the back to the North-East of the city walls. Already a few dozed corpses from both sides littered the bottom walls of the city. The Rain had obviously gauged the enemies strength earlier in the day and found that taking the city would be no easy task.

Hana turned to the young sage looking to see what he would do. He pulled the gourd off his back and turned it upside down. Sand began pouring out onto the dune below the rocks.

"What are you doing." Hana asked him as he threw the gourd back over his shoulder.

"That sand has been with me for almost 2 years. It has absorbed my chakra while we traveled and on top of that I poured chakra into whenever we had time to kill. It is so attuned to me that controlling it is almost no problem, and if you control one grain of sand, you control the whole desert. Now hold on." He wrapped his arm around her waist and did a series of handsigns.

By the time he ended the chain the sand below the rock was trashing and shuddering as if it were alive. What looked like a wolf rose and crash backed down. The rock tipped slightly to the side as the sand began to climb up the sides. Hana stumbled into Naruto and in one smooth move he scooped her up bridal style and jumped off the rock. He landed in a crouch and as his feet touched the sand it shot up 15 feet in the air. Hana looked into his eyes as they turned feral.

**Urufu Saburearashi**

From the top of Suna's walls Shikamaru stood observing the Rain forces that had set up shop below. He had gotten dragged into the defense planning earlier by his girlfriend. At first the Sand council had ignored his suggestions but after Gaara had splattered the loudest protester across most of council room they had started listening to him. Still the outlook was not what he would call ideal. There were to many unknowns. With Rain being closed off for so many years all they had to go by was rumors. His planning could center around year old knowledge or fairy tales. He would have given his right arm to know what was in that tent leading these soldiers.

He started to light his cigarette when all of the sudden from the West a cloud of dust began to rise from the top of a dune. Suddenly a howl broke the silence that lay over the city. He could almost swear the cloud looked like a wolf. The cloud began whipping around the top of the dune before shooting forward towards the city, and thus the Rain army. The cloud looked like it was being led by five giant wolves made of sand and this time he knew it was not a trick of the eye. All was dead silent as the wolves bore down on the Rain nin. The few that made it out of their tents in time turned to run when it hit the perimeter of their encampment.

As it struck the silence was again broken by what could only be the howling and snarling of a pack of wolves. Smaller wolves rose from the feet of the five wolves in the lead and crashed back into the sand around them sometimes taking tents and men with them. The sound was deafening and the cries of the men could barely be heard above the storm. The wolves kept coming, eventually crashing into the walls. That still was not the end of the storm as some of the wolves began bounding up the wall, followed by trails sand. Every few seconds one would crash into the wall before dispersing and falling back down into sand until just near the top only one was left. The only thing different about this one was that its eyes glowed red. It bounded up to the very edge of the wall and jumped up into the air before crashing face first in a cloud of sand on the top of the wall right next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood stock still. The only thing that could be seen in the cloud was two red eyes. Then an outline. Slowly it dispersed to reveal Naruto holding his mate. The last of the sand returned to Naruto's gourd and he put Hana back down. He then reached over and closed the top on Shikamaru's lighter. He went to say a smartass remark when suddenly he had to jump over a spear made of sand. It stuck in the wall next to him and Naruto put his hand on it and used it to spin diagonally to avoid a second spear. He landed back on his feet and spun on his feet to face his attacker.

"What the hell Gaara?" The young Wolf summoner asked

"I knew you would say something stupid Uzamaki. That is why I cut you off." He said before standing there quietly.

"Nuff said. Hey Naruto good timing." Temari said from behind him before stepping up and hugging Naruto. He hugged her back before turning to Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru, we have been sent by the Hokage to escort you back to the land of fire." Temari and Shikamaru went to object while Gaara simply quirked an eyebrow."However as I feel it is unsafe to leave the city we have no choice but to stay and aid Suna in anyway we can."

"I knew you would be unable to stay out of a fight Uzamaki. I will have a room prepared for you in my house." Gaara said as he turned and left.

"What would you have me do to aid you defeat the Rain nin?" Naruto asked. Gaara just continued to walk away.

"He knows you be most helpful without any orders. Do what you do best, kick ass." Temari replied for her brother before leaving as well."Its good to see you learned something from your stay in Suna."

"You always did know how to make an entrance." Shikamaru said but before he could leave Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and slowed him down.

"You might want to take a shower." Naruto smirked as Hana walked by."You smell like desert flower."

He nodded his head towards Temari."But nice going man, bagging the Kazekage's sister. Just don't make him mad. I don't want to have to scrape whats left of one of my oldest friends off the ground with a spatula."

Shikamaru just continued to follow his girlfriend as Naruto ran to catch up with his own mate.

'Well maybe there is some hope of survival.'

"Hey... guys... A little help here." Cib said as he climbed over the wall and fell on his face." Soooo tiiiired. I need a summoning scroll like the triplets."

He then walked a couple feet and once again fell down.

"Ill be right there. Or maybe Ill sleep here. I don't know. Bunch of jerks"

Naruto stood on top tier of the wall overlooking the battlefield. He had spent the night preparing for the battle. He didn't know what would happen after this battle. This might be the beginning of the next great shinobi war. He didn't know why Orochimaru wanted him here. He didn't know what to do about any of it. What he did know was that he knew how to fight.

'just get through today. Then we take on tomorrow.'

'**You were always a little slow on the thinking ahead. Just like your old man.' **Fang cut in

'Fang I'm going to need you today. This might get ugly.'

'**Of course your going to need me I'm amazing.'**

'Conceited much.'

He looked over at Hana and watched her readjust her vest. Whatever was going through his mind was cut off as the enemy charged.

He had killed more ninja than he had ever seen at one place at one time and yet they still kept coming. Rain had taken the lower levels but their assaults on the upper levels had been unsuccessful. He was almost out of Kunai and was down to his last 6 shuriken. He loosed them into an oncoming nins chest before pulling his sword. He killed two more when he noticed that they were losing the level they were on as well. The Suna nin were falling back to the next level but they were open to attack by the oncoming Rain nin.

"COME ON. ANY RAIN NIN THAT WANTS SOME OF THE WOLF SANNIN" He yelled. This caught the Rain nins attention as they turned to him and charged. He slashed wildly but every nin on the level wanted to get some of the action that was the future wolf sannin. He was about to be overwhelmed when suddenly a wave of sand knocked the nin surrounding him down the wall. Gaara slid down beside him and nodded. Naruto smiled as he remembered what Shikamaru had told him this morning. He grabbed his sword in both hands and pointed it at his feet.

_**BURNING FANG**_

He plunged the glowing sword into the wall as it changed. Suddenly a beam of condensed chakra cut the wall at their feet. The pieces in front of them split off and fell to the desert floor below. Gaara quickly slid his own sand down to support the wall. The nin on the lower levels were crushed and the Rain fell back to regroup. Gaara simply nodded at Naruto and took off for the other side to make sure it did not fall.

Naruto was standing on the edge of the wall as the Nin regrouped and suddenly a single man in a black robe with red clouds walked out and put his hand on the wall to their left. Naruto jumped towards the man when suddenly the wall imploded inwards and everything behind it for 50 yards was blown back.

Naruto was knocked back by the wind and landed in the midst of a cloud of sand. He felt another strong force and sand hit him harshly in the face.

'Akatski is here. Damn I should have known.' He was about to jump forward when he heard a noise that brought him to a screeching halt, the sound of Hana crying out in pain. He spun around and jumped through the dust towards her position killing the few straggling Rain nin that hadn't charged for the gap in the wall. He focused on his senses but the continued attacks from the Akatski member kept the dust in the air and made hearing near impossible. He only heard a whimper here and there but in the rubble and the dust, with the continuous concussive force assaulting his heightened senses he was disoriented. Then in the dust and blood he caught a hint of his mates scent and a slight cry of pain. With those two simultaneous sensory perceptions he changed directions and ran all out to his mate.

He jumped over a boulder and landed next to Hana. Standing over her was a Rain nin with the number five on his chest. He was holding a bloody kunai in each hand and was about to cut Hana when he found a sword in his chest. Naruto lifted the man up and threw him from the blade. He looked down and found his mate had several deep painful gashes across her body. Most of them seemed centered on her abdomen and inner thighs. His diagnosis was cut short as his hearing picked up a slight noise in the dust.

"Well you took the bait" He turned to find five men standing on the rubble around them one of them dropped two of the triplets, both unconscious on the ground. Another threw one tied up and badly bleeding into the heap. Naruto stood calmly with Fang on his shoulder. All five of the men felt powerful.

"We were given the personal order from our God to kill you and your mate." One of them said. On his shoulder was the number one.

"I don't know Kei. He killed Jur without even blinking. Maybe we should give up on this endeavor and instead find another way to help Pein." The one with a four on his forehead said.

"Nonsense. Jur was the weakest of the six and a mindless brute as well. We can handle him. The six hands of God are invincible." Number one said.

Number four obviously thought otherwise but before Naruto could try and sway him Number one attacked.

Naruto threw the last of his kunai at the charging man and stood ready. The nin ducked them and charged Naruto from the front. Naruto swung his sword diagonally from the hip with one hand. The Rain nin jumped back and was replaced by a nin with a two on her neck. The nin tried to drive his knife into Naruto's diaphragm but was uncucessful as the young wolf boy used the momentum of his swing to spin sideways just out of the way of the blade. In return he knocked the nins arm away with his free hand and drove his elbow into the womans nose, throwing her backwards through the dust.

A third nin, this time with a five on his stomach tried to stab Naruto in the back, only to be knocked away with the flat of Naruto's blade. He flew into a nearby boulder and the sound of his spine snapping could be heard all around the clearing. Naruto looked at the hesitant number four and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"You're the smart one in the group. Your only mistake was your company, and hurting my mate. The first ins easily fixed by you leaving. The second I cannot let go unpunished."

With that Naruto threw his right arm forwards and a battle chain slid from around his arm and stuck in the man's neck. The barbs snapped into place and Naruto tugged on it and pulled the nin to him. He then used the body to knock away an attack by the female nin. He pulled back on the chain and used the mans dead body to block kunai from number one. He threw the body away and grabbed the other end of the chain.

Naruto twirled the chain around and blocked a series of shuriken from the broken nose ninja. He stopped and pulled the chain taunt and used it to deflect a punch. He wrapped it around the girls wrist and spun around he twisted the chain around her neck and pulled tight. She scrabbled with her free hand to loosen the chain but after a few seconds of struggling she fell to her knees. A little bit more and her arm fell to her side. Naruto pushed her down on a rock and slid his hands into a better position. He put his knee in her back and pulled until he heard a satisfying snap as her neck twisted beyond its limit. He dropped the chain and stood behind his sword.

"That was not very nice. Just letting her die like that." He said as he ducked under some kunai.

"She deserved it. She ran right in when that had already proven useless." The voice of number one came from all around in the dust."She should have stayed hidden."

'Ha hide from a wolf. Not a chance.' He was startled from his revelry as he was forced to duck under some incoming kunai behind him. Then suddenly some more from his 9'o clock.

He continued to dodge, unable to pinpoint his enemies location. Finally he heard the slightest of sounds just in time for a stream of fire came at Naruto from out of the dust. He ducked down behind his sword. The fire was curling around the edges of the sword and singing his clothes. Hana looked at him through the haze of pain and he just winked at her. Naruto reached behind the small of his back. He pulled out a Demon Wind Shuriken in each hand and with a flick of his wrists opened them. Without warning streams of fire came from his sides and converged on him. His eyes opened wide before he was engulfed by flame. Hana whimpered as he was cooked. The jutsu from the front ended while the two at the sides continued.

Hana couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her mate had just been fried. She lay back against a rock and waited for the nin to finish her as well. Just as she felt a tear begin to leave her eye she saw a distortion a few feet behind the enemy nin. The flames stopped and the nin and two clones walked out of the mist. Without warning Naruto appeared behind the nin and threw both shuriken. The Rain nin saw that the space behind the sword was empty and jerked around to find his opponent when they hit. He never saw what cut him in thirds.

"Your very sneaky and your use of clones made it all the harder to pinpoint your location, however you can't play hide and seek with a wolf, you get eaten." He said before walking over and checking on Hana.

"I thought you were dead." she hissed while he inspected her wounds.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto smirked as he wrapped a bandage around her thigh.

A noise came from behind them and Naruto swung around with a kunai in each hand. Out of the dust stepped Cib and the injured triplet.

"Where were you mutt." Naruto asked going back to his wounded mate.

"Man you can't count very well. You missed one. I had to take care of him." Cib said walking over to the now conscious triplets.

"I knew you would handle him but was it really that hard."

"Yes and it would have been harder had Chou not gotten him by the balls." He replied while he licked their wounds.

Naurto was about to make a smartass remark when he was cut off by a Sand messenger.

"Naruto-sama. Gaara is in a fight with the Rain god Pein. He requires assistance."

Naruto jumped up and helped Hana to stand as well.

"Help her back to safety. I will help Gaara." and with that he jumped off into the dust.


End file.
